


Spreading Wings 2.0

by Polarnacht



Series: Winged Parabatai [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Happy Ending, Jealous Jace Wayland, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Oblivious Alec Lightwood, Possessive Jace Wayland, Salty Jace Wayland, Wing Manifestation, Winged Alec Lightwood, Winged Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: Jace is not the jealous type, but when he witnesses Magnus flirt with Alec, he cannot help jealousy spreading and his blood starting to boil. When his back starts to ache and itch, he really wants to go home together with his Parabatai, but Alec has different plans - and his manifesting wings do too.Part five of the "Winged Parabatai" series
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Winged Parabatai [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135622
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	Spreading Wings 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to Jessa for being my beta 💙

Jace is not the jealous type, he really isn’t. And he certainly is not jealous now. But there is something about the way the High Warlock of Brooklyn - Magnus fucking Bane - looks at Alec that rubs him the wrong way. He _knows_ that Alec loves him. He really does. And maybe it wouldn’t be that bad if Magnus just looked. But he does so much more than look. He _winks._ He _smiles._ He _flirts._ And all Jace can do is grit his teeth and stand by and watch the show. 

That people flirt with Alec is nothing new. They started to flirt with him ever since he grew wings - the most gorgeous wings one could imagine. At least if someone asked Jace, but he surely was not biased. Well, maybe a little. Maybe completely. But Jace can’t imagine prettier wings. Alec’s wings are ink black at the bottom but fade to puce at the tips. In the perfect light, when rays of sun hit them in just the right way, they shine nearly red. The soft down underneath is a dark off-white that bleeds into grey with auburn tips. But only Jace knows that. Because only he gets to see the down. Only he gets to dig his fingers into Alec’s wings, to knead them, to smooth the tiny knots and get lost in the softness of the down. Only he gets to weaken Alec’s knees with just one touch. Only he gets to make Alec come undone. 

So Jace is used to people flirting with Alec by now. But somehow, this flirting feels different. More threatening. Because Alec hasn’t even spread his marvelous wings and Magnus _still_ flirts with him. And not that Jace really could blame him. Alec is gorgeous, with or without wings. He himself fell for him long before his wings were a thing. And Magnus doesn’t even know that Alec is taken. Because they are Parabatai. They have to hide. So Magnus flirts, and Alec smiles back in his oblivious and simultaneously so _tempting_ way that only Alec can muster. And Jace? He just grits his teeth harder, rolling his shoulders. His whole body tense, and somehow his back starts to hurt and tingle in a way he has never experienced before. 

“Come on, Alec, let’s go home. Luke is safe and there is nothing further we can do here.” Jace knows he sounds annoyed, but he cannot help it. His back itches more with every second and he just wants to be home. He wants Alec with him, wrapped in his arms. Even a little more, he wants Alec to be away from Magnus. Fuck. He _is_ jealous. And he hates it. 

“Just one moment, Jace. Let me just clean this up.” 

And this is the moment Jace loses it. Alec drops to his _knees_ to clean Luke’s blood off the couch. To his _knees!_ Who cleans something on his fucking knees? Jace loves when Alec kneels, but he should only kneel for _him._ Only ever for him! But the harsh words that want to leave his mouth are cut short by the yelp that escapes him when a sharp pain jolts through his body, cutting his back nearly in half. And suddenly it’s him on his knees, gasping for air, trying to breathe through the blazing red pain. A pain that turns white at the edges with every new jolt that stabs him in the back like a knife. 

He screams when he drops to all fours, but at least Alec is not kneeling for Magnus any longer. He is kneeling in front of him, for him, his arms around his neck, whispering soothing words Jace cannot understand in his ear. But he _feels_ the words, their meaning, and that’s all he needs. This and Alec’s hands on his body. 

He screams again when he feels his skin tear open, warm blood running down his back, soaking his white shirt. He tastes the distinctive flavour of metal in his mouth and his stomach constricts. Another wail tears through him, filling the air, while his skin cracks open more and something pushes through his body. Though he knows what this something is. He has no idea why - why now, why at all - he just knows that it is happening _._ He is getting his own wings. 

A shudder runs through him when his wings push one last time until they are finally out in the open. His wings spread wide. They’re huge. They’re heavy. They’re off-white with red tips, from which blood is dripping. They hurt.

But all pain is forgotten when Jace looks up and is met by Alec’s eyes full of love, awe and amazement. When Alec lets his hands run through Jace’s wings nearly shyly, and his feathers give way to the tender touch, Jace shudders again, but for a totally different reason. 

“You’ve got wings,” Alec whispers awestruck, his hands never stopping to caress his feathers. “Let’s get you home.” 

Jace cannot help the small laugh. If he’d known that to get Alec home with him he just needed to grow wings, he would have done so earlier. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are treasured 💙
> 
> Only one more story to come! But as I grew very fond of winged Alec and winged Jace, you can leave me a prompt for this series in the comments and I will see if I manage to write it.


End file.
